


love don't live here anymore

by liveyourtemptation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post Season 3, background cynco, can be read as shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyourtemptation/pseuds/liveyourtemptation
Summary: Caitlin calls him at 3 AM.





	love don't live here anymore

**Author's Note:**

> KF hit me with the feels.

Caitlin calls him at 3 AM. Cisco's phone had been on silent but he had been lying awake anyway. When the familiar name appears on the screen he sneaks out of the room to let Cindy sleep.

 

“Don't call me that.”

 

He stares out of his kitchen window. Central City blinks sleepily back at him.

 

“What am I supposed to call you then?”

 

There is a silence at the end of the line. Her voice isn't crackling with ice anymore. Hasn't since the showdown. He doesn't know if he should take it as a good sign.

 

“Call me Frost,” She says. She sounds tired and not at all menacing.

 

“Okay.” He sighs. “Are you in trouble?”

 

“No-” Her voice catches. He drums his fingers against the window sill, waiting for her to come up with a reason why she is calling.

 

When she doesn't speak he asks, “Where are you?”

 

“Europe.”

 

“So you're search for your true inner self includes sight-seeing and shopping?” His tone is gentle. It's too late - or early – in the day for him to be mad at her. He's been over that in the last weeks. Repeatedly.

 

She takes a deep shaking breath.

 

“You know you can always come home. It's not going to be easy. But there is still a place for you here.”

 

“No. Cisco.” She sounds like she used to when Cisco had done something incredibly stupid once again. “I don't- - I _do_ need your forgiveness. But I need my own, too. Do you understand?”

 

Maybe the right thing to do would be to tell her to take her time. But Cisco has been wearing himself thin, dealing with losing his two best friends, being there for the West's, protecting the city. The only thing that has been holding him together is Cindy. So he cannot tell Caitlin - - Frost to take her time, cannot put her feelings before his.

 

“I need you.” His voice breaks on the last word. “Barry is gone- - I - - I just - - need you. To be here.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

He leans his head against the window pane and closes his eyes.

 

“I'm sorry, Cisco. I really am. I wouldn't be any help to you right now.”

 

She hangs up and leaves him to the gentle hum of the fridge and the slow ticking of the clock.

 


End file.
